


Bad Idea

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, minor smut, pride month, short and sweet, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena wake up next to each other:
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 20th! and HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SUMMER!!
> 
> "You put your hands under my shirt  
> Undid my bra and said these words  
> "Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts"  
> You pushed me up against my wall  
> Threw my clothes down on the floor  
> "Darling, are you ready for more?"

Lena woke up with a pounding headache, she had no recollection of anything that happened last night. She felt an arm wrapped around her. 

"What the hell?" she grumbled, she turned around and was face to face with Kara. "WHAT THE HELL?"

This woke Kara up, she felt the same reaction, her face flushing a light pink and quickly wrapping her body up with a blanket and getting out of the bed. "L-Lena?'

"Kara.." Lena gulped, "What happened last night?'

"Did.." Kara began, "Did we.." she lowers her voice, "you know?"

"I can't remember." Lena said, her head pounding, wrapping herself up with a blanket, and getting out of the bed as well. "Last night is sort of a blur."

"Did.." Kara whispered again, "I didn't um.. _hurt_ you, did I?" 

Lena shook her head, "No, I remember consenting" she replied, allowing Kara to sigh with relief, "but the events leading up to us having sex is a blur." 

"I..I'm gonna go change." Kara mumbled.

"Wait," Lena said, "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Kara asked, "Are you sure?"

"We did a lot of things last night Kara, and I don't remember them.." Lena trailed, " ** _But that doesn't mean I regret it_** ," 

"Then kiss me." Kara said, "Kiss me, Ms.Luthor."

"Oh please." Lena moved closer, their lips hovering, "Ms.Luthor is my mother." she whispered, " _you." she said softly, brushing Kara's hair out of her face, "can call me yours"_

_their lips crashed, and the two fell back onto the bed._

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you<3


End file.
